


I Will Not Forget.

by sa704m



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sa704m/pseuds/sa704m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern AU where Peggy Carter moves to New York for work related business and meets the beautiful Angie Martinelli.  When work gets in the way of Peggy's life she realizes she has a lot more to lose than just her friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this very short chapter I hope I'm not disappointing anyone just yet.

Peggy Carter smiled as the cool April air hit her skin as if it were providing her with it' own motivation. Leaving work this early felt amazing, though she knew it was a rarity and probably wouldn't happen again for a very long time but she was going to make the best of it. She had only been in New York for a little over a week, she was beginning to love the flow and energy that the city possessed, it seemed to be more her speed than many other places that she'd worked in or even lived in. Granted, the woman had been to New York before, she was just never able to call the city home. Hopefully this time she'd be here long enough to do just that.

She made her way across busy intersections and through the various mazes of people walking on even busier sidewalks until she made it back to her apartment to grab the list that she'd left beside her bed. She looked over the long list of to do's; find a new apartment (her roommate already new too much about her job and to be quite honest it wouldn't have worked out between them much longer anyway,) get new shoes, find a café, the list went on and on and she planned on completing the majority of it if time allowed. She walked out of her apartment shortly after and decided that caffeine would be a great start to her day that she'd have to strategize as she went along. She realized that there were plenty of places to get coffee nearby, but she wanted more than just a starbucks, she wanted something that felt more comfortable, a place she'd be able to go to and be called a regular, something that suited her well. She crossed another street with the natives of the city and spotted the  green ‘L&L Automat” sign from down the street. 

Peggy onto what seemed to be a 40’s themed restaurant, pulling her sunglasses off gracefully. The place was complete with tiled floors, a vintage color scheme and a scent mixed of coffee and something very sweet. By the time she sat down at the counter it was easy for her to decide that she already loved it here. She pulled open a menu and studied the choices as if she were more likely to be quizzed rather than about to place an order.

“Coffee?”

She looked up too quickly, or at least it seemed that way, her own eyes met with another pair that, to her own disbelief, were the most beautiful she had ever seen, she was sure of it. Coffee.. she pushed away the thought for now, long enough to get her head back on track “Oh, yes that would be lovely.” 

The waitress’s expression changed from confusion to one of awe. “Oh man, you’re English.”

“Yes, it’s only my first week here.” She looked away, trying to hide the smile that she knew would bring a bit of blushing along with it. 

“Well, incase no one has told you yet, welcome to New York English.” She finished pouring coffee walked away meeting other customers. Peggy couldn’t help but watch her hips sway as she walked through the maze of tables and the way the slim muscles in her arms carried the half full pot of coffee. Peggy silently cursed herself for letting her eyes wander.. _what was that?_ she asked herself turning back to her coffee.

The waitress returned minutes later, taking her position behind the counter. "So, are you getting anything else?"

"I'll have a slice of your best pie." 

"Comin' right up." She refilled Peggy's coffee and placed her pie down on the counter. "No lunch or anything you're just going straight for the pie?" She gave off a smirk and raised her eyebrows in question as if she needed an answer before she could continue her work.

She was slightly embarrassed but refused to show any sign. “Well it's a special day for me."

"Hey lady, could you hurry up with my order?" She rolled her eyes at the impatience of one of her regular customers, she got ready to walk away but hesitated looking back at her British customer. She pulled a pen from her breast pocket and took Peggy's hand in her own, scrawling out a number quickly. "That's incase you need a tour guide or something." She walked away and Peggy was just left to look at her hand. 

Finally, after looking over the numbers on her hand for long enough, and finishing her pie she collected her things before heading out. 

“Hey English,” The same voice came from behind her this time, once again the waitress smiled naturally, putting her hand up and letting her fingers dance in goodbye “Have a good day.”

She nodded and grinned almost at a loss for words before managing “I already am.” She walked back out into the vibrations of the city. Maybe ten steps away she realized she’d never gotten the waitress’s name.


	2. Chapter 2

Peggy paced around her apartment, she had plenty of things to do, plenty of unfinished tasks left on her list that was now left on the table beside her cup of tea. She knew now, as her mind filled up only with the thought of the waitress, that those tasks would be left undone until she settled this silly battle within her head. Peggy did not get invested in people, she did not ‘fall’ for anyone, at least not anymore. She couldn’t risk others getting hurt just because she had feelings she knew she might be able to control. She couldn’t risk getting herself hurt again.

  
She looked down at the phone that had been left on the same page, contact info, unnamed ten little numbers screaming back at her begging her to give them a name, to give them attention. She internally laughed at herself, she was a woman who could do one hundred and seventy pushups with one arm, a woman who was perfectly capable of resisting temptation, and yet the numbers mocked her so easily tempting her, forcing her finger down and pressing the call button before she could stop herself.

“Bloody hell.” she rolled her eyes, if not now then when, right?

“Hello?” Well, it definitely wasn’t a fake number.

“Hi, it’s Peggy—”

“English!” The excitement burst into her ear like fireworks would have. “Wow! I didn’t think you were ever going to call.” She laughed a light airy laugh, making Peggy smile again. “I just got out of an audition, but I can meet you somewhere. Are you close to the Automat at all? Or you could maybe give me the address of where you are.” Her words almost ran into one another, as if she were afraid that if she didn’t get the words out now, she wouldn’t be able to later. There was a long pause on both ends Peggy getting lost in her own thoughts and the waitress waiting for an answer. “Hey, you still there?”

“Yes, right, meeting up would be great.”

“Okay where are you?” She repeated the address after Peggy making sure she’d gotten it right. “I’ll meet you in a few.”

“Wait!”

“Yeah?”

It now seemed silly just to ask, “What’s you’re name?”

“Oh gosh I totally forgot! You would think I’d have said that first being a waitress and all.” She giggled at the thought of her own informality. “Angie, Angie Martinelli.”  
——

Angie wore a floral skirt, cut just above her knees and a grey sweater, her sleeves rolled up slightly revealed bracelets on her wrists. She looked better than she had at work and Peggy took notice cursing herself as she did so. They ended up walking far into Times Square, and Peggy impressed herself with how much of it she’d remembered.

 

“This is Times Square, take it all in English, it’s one of the brightest busiest best places you could be.” The woman’s grin alone could light up the city.

“I would’t go that far.”

“A lot of people spend their entire lives dreaming about getting here.” She looked up at the tall buildings and the darkening sky, as if the people around her had disappeared. “It’s the top of the world, ask anyone were they want to be, it’s always here, or like.. Paris.”

“I’m not a complete idiot you know, I’m only from another country”

“Right, sorry.” A frown began to appear at the corner of her lips until she felt the nudge of the British woman against her side.

“So, on the phone, you said you had just had an audition?”

“Yeah.” Her smile reappeared “I audition as much as I can, with working at the automat it’s not the easiest thing. Not much has come through from ‘em though. Ya know, it’s hard work and I feel like I’m trying real hard and… Nothing.” Angie stopped walking and shrugged, before pulling at Peggy’s sleeve. “I really want to be on broadway.” She pulled at the woman’s sleeve again, this time pulling her forward into a run. They bumped into various people unapologetically, Angie didn’t care and before they knew it they were climbing the bright red stairs of the tkts. “This, is broadway.” They stood there at the top of the stairs looking at the various lit up posters and people walking below them. The now darker sky seemed to illuminate Times Square in a way Peggy had ever remembered. She watched as the waitress glowed with a smile that was bigger and brighter than she’d ever seen anyone wear before. Her smile was somehow full of innocence and vigor, filled with the need for her dream to flourish or without it she might not live another day.

Before she could stop herself, her hand was rested on the other woman’s “I can see your name up there already. The next time you’re in a play, I’ll be there, front row.” She promised genuinely vowing to herself, that she would be there under any circumstance. Shock waves pulsed through her body when she felt the other hand envelope her own in a firm grasp, it could have been a silent thank you, but before she could decide the were already on the move.

“Don’t trust the food carts, any of them. Also some of these places are a little sketchy, so just be careful. Not that I expect you to be hanging around Times Square all that much.” Angie went on, giving out facts and more warnings as they walked on busy sidewalks away from the bright lights. Peggy looked down at their still clasped hands, it was weird, the way that Angie seemed to connect with her right away.

“Peggy?”

“Sorry, I was lost in my own thoughts.” Angie frowned but only slightly and Peggy took notice right away. Angie was more than any other young woman, she was a waitress, an actress with a big heart. A heart that could be easily broken, yet it lived on like a ferocious child with a dream. “Angie, I’m sorry, I promise I wasn’t ignoring you.” She squeezed the woman’s had attempting to reassure her, before it was pulled away in slow motion or maybe it just seemed that way. With the absence of contact, she now felt her own pulse in her hand, as if the hurt left from one woman to the other.

“Let’s go grab something to eat, or we could just head back.”

There was no question, just a mere statement and Peggy took it without a word. Soon they were away from the brighter lights and back down the familiar streets of her own neighborhood, if you would call it that. “Sorry if this wasn’t as great of tour as you were expecting.”

“It was lovely, Angie, really I had fun.”

“I’ll have to show you Central Park and the Brooklyn Bridge, there’s a lot more to this city than you think.” Her grin was back and so was her stride. “Hey, can I ask a question?”

“Sure.”

“What do you do? Like, what brought you here?”

She thought about it, she knew that telling her the truth was off limits but she also felt like lying would have been an absolute horrible idea. So, she would have to fib, a little “I’m basically a secretary.”

“Secretary work brought you from England to America?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Well, I sort of work for the government.” And it seemed a whole lot like secretary work, even if that was still kind of a lie, she felt better knowing that it was close enough to what she actually did.

“Well that’s a relief I really thought you were another one of those British models here to take over the fashion world one stride at a time.” She rolled her eyes at her own joke, almost wishing it hadn’t even left her mouth. “Seriously, with that body I’m a little surprised that you’re not up on some runway right now. Actually,” she stopped in her tracks talking her words with her for a couple seconds as she watched the other woman walk past her. “You know what, you don’t exactly have the walk for it… you’re a little stiff. I think you should relax a little more English.”

The woman turned around as heat rushed to her face while the waitress laughed wholeheartedly at her own joke “I do not walk stiff, I walk with—”

“Like you’re on a mission.” She laughed again and caught up to the woman before putting an arm around her waist. “Honestly English, what would you have done today if you hadn’t of met me.”

“I’m sure I would have found something to do.”

“Really? That’s it, just a list of boring things. Well, I’m so glad I’m the angel who came down and saved you from such a miserable day.”

“You’re quite a dramatic angel you know?” She paused before putting on her biggest smirk “Well, my angel, thank you for… for not letting me spend my birthday alone.”

“Peggy!” She dropped her arm from around the woman’s waist “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“It wasn’t all that important.”

“How can you say that?” They walked on and before they knew it they were nearing Peggy’s apartment. “I could have gotten you a cake or we could have went out to dinner. I’m going to make this up to you I promise.” She nodded with an absoluteness and opened her mouth again, before the words left her mouth the other woman’s lips were on her own and just as quickly as it had happened they were gone. They now stood farther apart as if by standing too close they might explode. Heat rushed to Peggy’s face traveling down her back, causing her hands to shake.

  
This was a mistake. She took another step backwards before she allowed herself to speak again. “Angie, my birthday was lovely. Thank you, for everything.” For a while she just let out breaths that were getting stuck in her lungs, after what seems like hours she backed away, realizing how impossible it was to read Angie’s expression. This was how the world would end for Peggy Carter, she would let someone in, ever so slightly, she would fall for them and then she would lose them. And she would walk away.


End file.
